Sisters by Heart
by AmandaKK1524
Summary: "I remember the day we met each other at the barracks," Amanda spoke with her mouth full. "Haha, I remember that, too. Those girls were picking on me and you—" "Used my powers to flip their trays up and got food all over their faces? You're welcome," Amanda smiled. Amanda and Jess sisterly fanfic. For Mandy/Alyssa/her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks. This chick be epic. :)


**A/N: For my Fairlie sissy Mandy (her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks), who's a trillion times better at writing stuff than I am. Love ya, girl! ;)**

**Like I said, this is for Mandy, because she's pretty hufflepuffin epic, and she's been with me through thick and thin, she's made me laugh at **_**least**_** once a day, she's dealt with all my rants, AND she won the OTK challenge on Kingdom Keepers Insider. I mean, how could you get any more awesome than that? So, bottom line is that she's an awesome Fairlie sissy. :D**

**Kinda a bit OOC, but, hey, #SOCKS, right? :P (okay quick explanation time—if you spell out "SOCKS" it means "It is what it is" in Spanish, so I've been saying #SOCKS) :P**

**STOOORRRY TIMEEEE :D**

* * *

Amanda and Jess, bored to death on a Tuesday afternoon, were going for a walk in the blistering Florida heat.

"Manda?" Jess asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" Amanda answered, tying her hair up into a bun.

"Do you remember what today is?"

"What's today?"

"July twenty-third."

A smirk enveloped Amanda's face. "Two years ago. Wow."

"It seems way longer than that, though, doesn't it?"

"Not for me," Amanda said. "It feels like just yesterday we were out there running all by ourselves." She looked down at the ground. "I remember how scary that was."

"But, we made it. And wasn't it worth it? I mean, not having people _tracking your every move_ is pretty nice." Jess joked. Amanda laughed.

"Do you think they're okay?" Amanda asked, referencing the other Fairlies up in Baltimore.

Jess shrugged. "I guess. There isn't much we can do about it, anyways. Besides, Mattie's up there. She'd tell us if anything was wrong." Amanda nodded. "Hey," Jess continued. "Today isn't supposed to be sad. I say we celebrate! Frozen Marble?"

A smile crept up on Amanda's face. "Sounds good. Y'know, I thought you'd want muffins or something."

"Eh, I'll just get some from the bakery on Main Street when we cross over tonight."

The two girls opened the door to Frozen Marble and headed up to the front counter and ordered their respective flavors—mint chip for Amanda; cookie dough with rainbow sprinkles for Jess.

"Rainbow sprinkles with cookie dough?" Amanda questioned.

"It's weird. Like me!" Jess laughed.

Amanda scoffed. "You're not _weird_, Jessie." Jess shot her a look that said, "Seriously? You're kidding me, right?" Amanda patted Jess's head. "You're just…_special_."

The two girls walked to the side of the counter to get their ice cream and pay.

"Nice hat!" the boy—he looked about the same age as the two sisters—at the cash register said, referring to Jess's Newsie cap that she had started to wear 24/7 after adopting the Broadway play as her all-time favorite.

Jess tipped her hat. "Carryin' the Banner!" she said proudly.

"Carryin' the Banner," he echoed.

The girls walked to the back of the shop to their favorite table.

"For the record," Amanda started to say, "_Newsies_ _is_ epic, but _Phantom _will always rule. Plus, Sierra Boggess was in it, so it makes it a million times more awesome."

"What about Corey Cott?" Jess asked, wiggling her eyebrows and laughing. "He's an awesome Jack Kelly."

"How about we agree that they're equally epic?"

"Fair enough," Jess said, shoveling a large spoonful of her ice cream into her mouth, resulting in a brain freeze.

"I remember the day we met each other at the barracks," Amanda spoke with her mouth full.

"Haha, I remember that, too. Those girls were picking on me and you—"

"Used my powers to flip their trays up and got food all over their faces? You're welcome," Amanda smiled.

"I said 'thank you'! And didn't you do the same thing to Luowski when he was gonna smush Jell-O in Finn's hair?"

"Kind of. It's my specialty," Amanda said sarcastically as she flipped her hair.

The sisters sat in the ice cream shop for more than an hour, talking about the memories that they had shared together—memories of the barracks, the other Fairlies, and Mattie, who had become their best friend and had helped them with their escape from Baltimore.

"Jessie?" Amanda asked once the two were outside the Frozen Marble.

"Hmm?"

"Can we go back…_there_?" Jess nodded.

* * *

Jess and Amanda now stood in front of the run-down building that housed them for months before they were in Mrs. Nash's home with all the other orphaned girls.

Amanda and Jess dared not even try to get back into what once looked like a church. After their adventure at the Animal Kingdom with the other Keepers when Jess was captured by the Overtakers, Social Services had put up a bunch of security alarms and locks to ensure that there wouldn't be any other people sneaking into their former lean-to.

"I barely even got to stay here," Jess whispered.

"I remember," Amanda said. "the day we got here, Maleficent took you." She scoffed. "And I thought we were safe once we got here."

"Hey," Jess said, her voice sounding a bit happier and brighter. "At least we're safe now. Finn lifted the curse. Nothing's happened since AK."

Amanda nodded. "When you were—you know—_her_…did you remember anything about before?"

Jess looked down at the ground and shook her head. "No. But, I wish that when the curse was gone all my memories from it were gone, as well." Amanda squeezed Jess's hand in a sisterly way.

"We should be getting back. Nash'll freak if we're not there soon."

The two started on their way back to Mrs. Nash's.

"Hey, Mandy?"

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind."

"About what?"

"I think I'll have that muffin now."

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Concrit accepted and appreciated! :) **

**Did ya like my Newsies refrence in there, Mandy? Psssh, of course you did… You be epic ;)**


End file.
